Who Are You?
by Nuruza Haruko
Summary: (S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri) "apa yang lebih mengejutkan dari melihat sebuah pesan dari Sasuke untukku! Namun, apakah pesan ini benar dari Sasuke? Apakah pesan ini dari Sasuke yang 'sebenarnya?"


Who Are You?

Author: Nuruza Haruko

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi kishimoto

Rating: T

Nomor prompt: #52

Kategori: SasuSaku AU

Summary: (S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri) "apa yang lebih mengejutkan dari melihat sebuah pesan dari Sasuke untukku?! Namun, apakah pesan ini benar dari Sasuke? Apakah pesan ini dari Sasuke yang 'sebenarnya'?"

~~~~~Happy Reading~~~~~

 _Sapalah aku. Di hari upacara semester baru._

 _S_

Baru sampai sekolah, ketika aku memeriksa ponselku yang bergetar, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah pesan dari nomor yang tak dikenal. Kemarin pun pengirim ber-inisial S ini mengirimkan pesan yang sama. Aku sempat menanyakan siapa dia. Namun tak ada balasan.

Tapi, melihat inisial S itu membuatku berpikiran bahwa S itu untuk, Sasuke. Ya, seseorang yang aku suka. Aku pernah memberikan ID Line-ku padanya. Mungkin saja dia punya nomor hp-ku dari profil Line. Aku sudah mengincarnya sejak kelas 2. Waktu itu kami sering bekerja sama saat mengerjakan tugas. Aku tertarik padanya. Senyuman unik dengan mata menyipit itu membuat jantungku berdebar. Dia itu misterius. Murah senyum, penampilan sederhana, tapi ternyata orang kaya. Kadang juga ia suka menyombongkan dirinya. Aku tak mengerti dengan sikapnya itu. Kenapa juga selama libur musim panas aku selalu memikirkannya. Padahal belum tentu dia juga memikirkanku. Tapi, aku senang. Meski tak berani mengungkapkan, setidaknya aku selalu memperhatikannya diam-diam.

Ha?! Itu dia!

Lelaki berambut raven itu berjalan di arah yang berlawanan. Kedua tangannya dijejalkan ke dalam saku. Sesekali ia membenarkan rambut emo-nya. Warna-warna seakan meluntur. Memperlihatkan wajah tampannya di bawah gemilang cahaya. Benar-benar… keren! Pipiku memanas. Jantungku berdebar. Apa dia melihatku? Apa dia akan menghampiriku? Mungkin ini menjadi waktu yang tepat untuk menyapanya. Dor! Percuma kau menerorku. Toh, aku sudah tahu siapa pengirimnya. "Err, _ohayou_ —" Dia berbelok masuk kelas tanpa mempedulikanku. Aku berdengus. Bukankah ia yang meminta disapa? Aih? Aku menengadah dan baru sadar bahwa aku sudah sampai di kelas 3-1. Huft, akan kucoba lagi nanti.

Triing!

 _Aku lupa tidak membawa pensil._

 _S_

...

Sambil menunggu bel masuk, aku terus memandangi pesan misterius itu. Kulihat tak jauh dari tempatku duduk, Sasuke terdiam dengan dua tangan yang bertautan disimpan di depan bibirnya. Pose yang tak pernah berubah. Aku pun tak bosan melihatnya. Jika dia benar-benar menerorku, bagaimana ya? Ketika dia mengonfirmasi bahwa yang berinisial S itu adalah dirinya. Lalu ia akan menyatakan cinta padaku. Ah, aku tak bisa membayangkan bahagianya hidupku. Pipiku rasanya memanas. Aku sudah terlalu jauh mengkhayal.

Pelajaran pun dimulai. Entah kenapa hari ini aku sangat bersemangat. Mungkin karena Sasuke yang dipindahkan duduknya menjadi di sebelahku, karena seseorang tak hadir hari ini. Jantungku kerap kali berdebar saat merasa onyx itu melirikku. Aku tak berani balas menatapnya. Takut jika dia tahu akan perasaanku—eh.

Apakah sebaiknya aku meminjamkan pensilku padanya? Kalau memang benar S itu adalah Sasuke.

Aku mengeluarkan sebuah pensil dan penghapus. "Sasuke-kun," dan dengan beraninya aku memanggil ia. Maka saat onyx itu menangkap emeraldku, seketika seperti ada sebuah hantaman yang membuat jantungku meledak.

"Hn?"

"Ini untukmu." aku menyodorkan pensil dan penghapus itu. Dia menatap datar. Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk menerima tawaranku. Begitu alat tulis itu sudah berada di tangannya, entah kenapa aku merasa lega.

Dia tak mengucapkan apapun selain kembali memperhatikan guru Kakashi yang sedang menjelaskan. Aku harap itu dapat membantu.

...

Bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring. Senada dengan dirinya yang langsung beranjak dari duduk. Lantas mengembalikan alat tulis yang kupinjamkan tadi. " _Arigatou_."

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Cepat-cepat kumasukkan alat tulis tadi ke tas. Aku mengeluarkan bekal makan siangku lalu duduk kembali. Menunggu temanku Ino yang katanya ingin makan siang bersama. Namun kulihat Sasuke masih berdiri di situ. "Ada apa?" tanyaku.

Ia duduk kembali sambil memalingkan wajahnya. "Hanya duduk."

Tanganku gemetar. Tak biasanya Sasuke seperti ini. Atau mungkin hanya karena tak ada seorang pun di kelas ini, jadi ia menemaniku untuk menunggu Ino. Entahlah, aku tak bisa berpikir logis sekarang.

...

Meskipun aku belum tahu siapa pengirim sebenarnya, tapi aku sangat yakin bahwa itu adalah Sasuke. Apakah dia terlalu gengsi hanya untuk meminta hal kecil seperti tadi? Padahal aku bisa memberikan apapun padanya. Hanya saja ia tak tahu, bahwa kekuatan cinta bisa mendorong kita melakukan apapun asalkan bisa meraih cinta itu. Seperti halnya kau—Sasuke, aku pun punya sesuatu yang ingin kuutarakan padamu. Tak perlu hal yang besar. Berikan saja hatimu, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Sakura," aku menoleh ke sumber suara yang berasal dari Sasuke. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia memanggilku di tengah pelajaran berlangsung.

"Ya? Apa ada yang bisa kubantu, Sasuke-kun?" harusnya kujawab 'ya' saja! Aku memekik dalam hati. Barusan tanggapan dariku terlalu berlebihan, kan.

"Apa yang kausuka?" pertanyaan yang terlontar secara tiba-tiba itu membuat jantungku meloncat. Kenapa dia menanyakan hal itu?

"Yang kusuka?" aku berpikir sejenak. Tak mungkin kalau aku menjawab 'kau'. "Umm, banyak sekali. Aku suka ceri, musim semi, dan—"

"Bukan." ia menyela. "Maksudku, orang yang kausuka." ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Eh?!" aku terkejut. Aku harus jawab apa? Aku masih melongo. Memikirkan jawaban apa yang pantas untuk pertanyaan itu.

"Akhir-akhir ini ada—"

"Uchiha Sasuke." guru Yamato yang kini sedang mengajar tanpa sengaja memotong perkataan Sasuke. Dan akhirnya membuatku penasaran akan kelanjutan kata-katanya. "Apa rumus molekul Naftalena?"

"C10H8." dengan mudahnya Sasuke menjawab.

Guru Yamato mengangguk. "Bagus. Sebaiknya kau perhatikan saat guru sedang menjelaskan, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Baik." Sasuke kembali serius memperhatikan Yamato-senpai. Menyebalkan, perkataannya barusan belum selesai. Dan dia tidak melanjutkannya. Sementara aku tak bisa meredam rasa penasaran ini.

...

Hari-hari kulalui, dan pesan misterius itu masih menghantuiku. Aku kerap kali melakukan perintah yang dikatakan pesan itu. Dari mulai membuatkan bento sampai memijat kaki Sasuke yang terkilir. Atau beberapa larangan seperti jangan membiarkan Sasuke sendirian. Meski aku tak yakin pesan ini dari Sasuke, perintahnya selalu sesuai dengan situasi.

Suatu saat, aku berniat pulang cepat hari ini. Tapi begitu aku sampai teras depan sekolah, aku melihat rintikan hujan turun dari langit. Sudah bagaikan tirai yang menghalangi. Kuronggoh tasku. Mengambil payung yang sudah kubekal. Bersamaan dengan itu, ponselku bergetar. Aku membuka payungku terlebih dulu, lalu membuka pesan yang masuk.

 _Hujan. Tunggulah sampai reda._

 _S_

Saat aku tak sengaja menoleh ke samping, aku mendapati Sasuke di sana sedang mengutak-atik handphone-nya. Ia bersandar pada pagar pembatas.

Aku lekas menutup kembali payungku. Menghampiri Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun!" panggilku.

Dia menoleh. "Hn?"

Aku berdiri di sampingnya. "Kenapa kau belum pulang?"

Sasuke malah terkekeh. "Baka. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu." timbalnya. Matanya menatap pada payung yang kupegang. Aku jadi malu sendiri.

" _Gomen_ , hehe." aku menyelipkan poni yang menghalangi mataku. "Kau terlihat pucat hari ini, kau tidak apa-apa? "

Sasuke hanya balas menggeleng.

Dia pasti berbohong. Bibirnya terlihat pucat, dan matanya sedikit berair. Aku khawatir. Aku kembali menatap hujan. Suara derasnya mengisi keheningan antara kami. Aku jadi canggung sendiri. Tak ada yang memulai percakapan.

Triing!

Seketika ponsel kami berdering di saat yang bersamaan. Kami mengecek pesan yang masuk. Aku lagi-lagi menerima pesan dari orang misterius itu.

 _Aku selalu menginginkan berciuman di saat hujan turun. Karena itu mungkin adalah salam perpisahan._

 _S_

Aku tersentak. Seketika aku melirik ke arah Sasuke. Dan saat itu pula manik kami bersiborok dengan tatapan yang sama. Aku lekas memalingkan wajahku yang terasa terbakar. Tak mungkin aku melakukan ini.

Eh— tunggu, apakah benar pesan ini dari Sasuke? Kenapa tadi ia tak terlihat mengetik apapun sebelum ponselku berdering? Atau mungkin-

Napasku tercekat. Bagai debu yang disiram air, musnahlah sudah harapanku. Aku terlalu hanyut dalam khayalan. Hingga saat kebenaran itu datang, aku tak sanggup menerimanya. Jadi, selama ini bukan Sasuke yang menerorku? Aku merengut.

Tapi, ekspresi Sasuke tadi seperti terkejut. Aku jadi penasaran. Apakah dia juga—

"Hentikan semua ini. Ini tidak lucu." Ucapnya.

Aku mengernyit tak mengerti. "Apa? Hentikan apanya?"

"Baka, dasar gila!" ketusnya yang kemudian pergi berlari begitu saja.

"Sasuke-kun!" aku tak bisa membiarkannya menerobos hujan. Dia tak mungkin tahan dengan keadaannya yang seperti itu. Aku berlari mengejarnya. Seluruh tubuhku basah kuyup. Aku mengejarnya yang bahkan tanganku tak sanggup menjangkaunya. Aku tak tahu kemana arahku pergi. Aku hanya mengikuti langkahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Sasuke berlombaan dengan derasnya hujan. Dia berhenti di tengah jalan. Jalanan tampak sepi karena kebanyakan orang memilih berteduh. Hanya kami di sini. Bersama hujan yang rela menjatuhkan diri.

"Aku cemas! Aku mencemaskanmu!" teriakku.

"Untuk apa?! Apa maksudmu yang sebenarnya?!"

"Aku hanya ingin menjangkaumu," aku menjulurkan tangan. Tapi tiba-tiba dia terlihat ketakutan.

Dia berjalan mundur. "Jangan mendekat!" dia berlari sekencang mungkin. Aku mengejarnya.

"Kumohon jangan pergi sejauh itu! Aku tidak akan melukaimu, Sasuke-kun! "

Sasuke terduduk di tengah penyebrangan. Aku berlari lebih cepat. "Sasuke-kun!" tanpa kusadari air mataku mengalir. Terasa hangat di pipi. Aku menyentuh bahunya. Ia meringis kesakitan sambil merenggut dada kirinya. Napasnya tersenggal. "Sasuke-kun! "

"Arrgh!"

" _Tasukette kudasai_! " aku mencari pertolongan. Tepat saat itu, hujan mulai mereda. Sebuah mobil besar yang melaju kencang mengejutkanku. Lekas aku membopong ia. Bobotnya terlalu berat. Sementara klakson mobil itu seakan memperingatkan kami pada maut yang menghampiri. Sorot lampunya terlalu terang. Aku menyeret Sasuke ke sebuah gang kecil. Mobilnya melesat. Aku menghela napas lega. Setidaknya tidak ada sisa rintikan hujan di sini. Aku membiarkan punggungnya bersandar padaku. Napasnya masih tersenggal. Kulonggarkan bajunya. Menggenggam tangannya. "Tenang, Sasuke. Aku ada di sini. Tenangkan dirimu, ya."

Aku meraba saku celananya. Berharap ada obat yang ia bawa, namun ternyata tidak ada. Dia sungguh ceroboh. "Tenanglah, Sasuke-kun. " perlahan napasnya kembali normal. Ia terlihat lelah. Wajahnya yang basah karena air hujan. Dia terlihat rapuh. Aku menyimpan kepalanya di atas pahaku. Kuronggoh ponselku untuk menghubungi medis. Tapi saat kubuka, ada sebuah pesan misterius lagi.

Kami terdiam untuk sesaat sebelum ponsel kami berdering membuncahkan.

 _Untuk kau. Diri Sakura yang kini menginjak kelas tiga SMA. Dari Sasuke yang berada tujuh tahun di masa depan. Bagaimana dengan hari ini? Kuharap aku tak menyesal karena telah menghindarimu dan tertabrak mobil yang membuatku kehilangan tangan kiriku. Setelah itu aku pindah sekolah karena teman-teman mengejekku. Dan aku melupakanmu._

 _Uchiha Sasuke._

Aku tersentak menerima pesan itu. Seperti ada yang menghujam jantungku. Sontak membuatku tercekat. "Masa depan? "

"Argh-" rintihan Sasuke membuatku terperangah. Lekas aku mengeluarkan air minum. Lalu menegukkannya sampai habis. Kelopak matanya terbuka. Terlihat sayu. Kami bersitatap dalam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bangkit. Lantas duduk bersandar di sampingku.

"Apa aku merepotkanmu? " manik onyx itu tak sedikit pun memandangku.

"Tidak, sama sekali. " aku tersenyum.

Sasuke kemudian memeriksa ponselnya yang berbunyi. Sambil sedikit aku mengintip isi pesan yang ia terima.

 _Untuk kau. Diri Sasuke yang kini menginjak kelas tiga SMA. Dari Sakura yang berada tujuh tahun di masa depan. Aku hanya ingin menyentuhmu. Aku ingin menyelamatkanmu. Jadi tolong, jangan abaikan diriku._

 _Haruno Sakura—jika saja aku dan Sasuke bersatu, mungkin namaku sekarang adalah Uchiha Sakura_.

Aku terperanjat. Jadi, di masa depan, aku dan Sasuke tidak akan bersatu? Apa maksudnya?! Tidak mungkin. Kuharap semua itu bohong.

Triing!

Satu pesan lagi masuk ke ponsel kami. Aku kemudian membukanya.

 _Ada perasaan yang terpendam. Dikubur terlalu dalam. Sampai salah satu dari kami tidak ada yang mampu menggapainya. Untuk diri Sakura yang kini di kelas tiga SMA, gapailah hatiku. Karena tepat saat itu, aku mulai jatuh cinta padamu. Tolong hapus penyesalanku._

 _Uchiha Sasuke._

Jantungku berdebar. Setelah membaca kalimat terakhir di pesan itu entah kenapa aku menjadi canggung. Aku kembali melirik isi pesan di ponselnya.

 _Terlalu banyak perjuangan, rasa sakit, dan air mata. Aku ingin kau—diri Sasuke, menyadari bahwa aku telah lama memiliki perasaan padamu. Sesungguhnya, aku ingin mengetahui bagaimana perasaanmu padaku. Tolong hapus penyesalanku._

 _Haruno Sakura._

"Cih. "desis Sasuke.

Triing!

Ponsel kami kembali berdering. Ada sebuah pesan MMS. Masih dari pengirim yang sama. Aku membukanya. Pengirimnya melampirkan sebuah foto di mana seorang gadis berambut merah muda sebahu itu berpose full body. Bibirnya yang pink melengkung manis. Dan wajahnya mirip denganku. Tentunya terlihat lebih dewasa dariku. Apakah ini adalah diriku sepuluh tahun di masa depan? Aku refleks menyentuh wajahku.

Sasuke kemudian mendekatkan ponselnya dengan ponselku. Di mana ia pun menerima pesan MMS itu. Sasuke terlihat lebih tampan dengan gaya rambut lurus dengan poni yang menutupi satu matanya.

Aku menatap Sasuke. "Awalnya aku takut, Sasuke-kun. Kupikir, kau akan pergi meninggalkanku. Aku bersyukur kau bisa selamat dari mobil tadi." ujarku.

Onyx-nya balik menatap emeraldku lamat.

"Apakah kita harus menghapus penyesalan mereka?" Tanyaku.

Kemudian tangan Sasuke menjamah bahuku. Tangannya terus berjalan. Lalu ia menenggelamkanku ke dalam pelukannya. Kepalaku bersandar di atas dada bidangnya. Bisa kurasakan detak jantung Sasuke senada dengan jantungku yang hilang kendali. "Kurasa begitu." ucapan Sasuke terasa hangat di telingaku sampai menjalar ke tubuhku.

"Aku menyadarinya, Sasuke-kun. Aku menyukaimu."

"Hn. Aku pun."

Ia melepaskan pelukannya. Tangannya beralih membingkai wajahku. Sempat ada keraguan pada ekspresinya. Kaku. Namun wajahnya kian mendekat. Dan bibirnya menyapu lembut bibirku. Sukses membuat jantungku bergejolak. Ada rasa hangat. Selama ini aku hanya membayangkannya. Tapi sekarang,

Semuanya nyata. Bahkan setelah ia melepaskannya, rasa hangat dan kenyal itu masih menempel di bibirku.

Masa lalu mungkin pahit untuk dikenang. Namun bisa menjadi pelajaran untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Agar tak ada penderitaan yang terus terulang. Untuk masa depan yang lebih cerah.

~~~~~FIN~~~~~


End file.
